The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Suntapiripi’.
The new Verbena plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Verbena plants with trailing plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Verbena plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in November, 2007 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Verbena×hybrida identified as code number T04-7-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Verbena×hybrida identified as code number T93, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in October, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since November, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.